


Helping Hand

by Meicdon13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>France helps Italy out with a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Germany originally wasn't supposed to be in this but he kind of took over. Not that I'm complaining~
> 
> Prompt was, "Christmas/Free for all, “G8 (group of 8) nations with France flirting with any/all of them,” from **silentside** for the **hetalia_ph** 2009 Kris Kringle.

The moment the meeting ended, France made his way towards Italy, gift basket in hand, making sure that Germany was busy talking to Japan as he approached. “Italy-chan, onii-sama has something for you!” he said when he was close enough, holding up the basket as he did.  
  
Italy accepted the basket with a smile. “Thanks, France-niichan! But what’s this for?” He lifted the checkered cloth that concealed the contents of the basket, blinking when he caught sight of the wine bottles.  
  
“Why? Can’t onii-sama give his sweet little Italy-chan gifts when he wants to?” France purred, leaning in close and stroking the basket’s handle. “Do I always have to have a reason?”  
  
“I guess not …” Italy replied, voice trailing off so that the sentence became a question.  
  
France gestured dramatically. “Onii-sama heard that you and Germany have started dating. I’m having trouble believing that, so I’ve come to try and persuade you to have a romantic picnic with me, in the hopes of showing you that that muscle-bound boor is not the one for you.”  
  
“But, France-niichan, I really, really  _do_  like Germany!” Italy replied. “Romano-niichan thinks he’s okay too, even though he likes pretending that he doesn’t.”  
  
Speaking of Germany … France saw the other blond glancing at them out of the corner of his eye. Resisting the urge to smirk, France deliberately leaned forward, placing one hand on Italy’s shoulder and his other hand on the one Italy held the basket with. “Come now, Italy-chan. We both know that you could do so much better than him.”  
  
Germany frowned, said something to Japan, and practically stomped towards France and Italy. “I’m sorry for interrupting, but I need to talk to Italy for a moment,” he said, icy blue eyes narrowed as he glared at France. He placed a possessive hand on Italy’s elbow.  
  
“I see that you have found yourself a jealous lover,” France said airily. “Do not worry, Germany, I was just teasing Italy-chan. Stealing someone who already belongs to someone else is beneath me.”  
  
Germany snorted. France huffed indignantly. “I can easily get my own partner without having to resort to such underhanded methods.”  
  
He turned to leave, but Italy tugged on his sleeve. “France-niichan, what about your basket?” the shorter nation asked.  
  
“You can keep it Italy-chan,” France cooed.

* * *

The next day, France’s phone rang.

“Hello?”  
  
“France-niichan, it’s me!”  
  
“Italy-chan! How did it go?”  
  
“It went really well! Germany said that we shouldn’t let the wine go to waste so we bought some food and we had a picnic in this really pretty park and he let me feed the ducks afterwards—”  
  
“Were you able to use the special gifts onii-sama left at the bottom of the basket?” France asked slyly.  
  
“Yup! Germany turned really red after he saw what you packed us.” Italy laughed. “Anyway, I have to go. I just wanted to say thank you! France-niichan was a big help.”  
  
France preened, though Italy couldn’t see him. “I am very good at such things, Italy-chan. Don’t hesitate to ask for help if you need it.”


End file.
